Soap
by The Set Animal
Summary: Non-Con, Prussia wants some fun after a meeting and well, North Italy is in the shower.


DON'T HATE PRUSSIA IN THIS! This was based off a rp me and my friend did, and I felt like writing 'unwilling smut,' also known as raep. So like, sorry for crappy lemon. I keep writing it, dunno if I'm any good. I'm too afraid to read it once I've posted…

Italy was showering in Germany's guest bathroom because he had slept over. Again. "I dunno why Germany doesn't sleep naked… It's much more comfortable that way. Besides, I don't like Germany in that way!"

Humming to himself, he reached for the soap, but slippery soap plus clumsy Italians don't work well, and the soap slipped onto the bathroom floor. To make matters worse, as Italy stuck his top half out of the tub to reach for the soap, a certain red-eyed man walked in and picked up the soap.

"This what you want?" Prussia tauntingly waved the soap at the smaller nation. He had just gotten back from a war conference and needed some fun

"Si!" Reaching out to grab it, Prussia pulled it away. "V-ve Prussia can I have the soap please?"

The albino's smirk grew, "How do you ask?"

"Please?"

Prussia waited a moment, but when the Italian started pouting he gave back the soap. "Ve~! Gratzie!"

Italy pulled himself back into the tub and started lathering up, he hadn't heard Prussia leave but maybe he was just quiet.

Pale arms snaking around Italy's tan middle interrupted any thoughts of Prussia's quiet departure as the Italian realized he was now in the shower with Prussia. "P-prussia?"

Said nation merely smirked, "You know, that meeting was really long. I could use some fun. What about it?"

"Fun?"

Prussia grinned evilly at the Italian's innocence, "Yeah. Now lay down."

Italy looked confused so he just stood there, causing Prussia to push him to the floor.

"Hmmm, the soap should work well enough. Now Italians are lovers correct?"

"S-si?"

"Perfect. I guess you don't need any prep then." Prussia practically purred at the Italian.

"Prep? For wha-" Just then the Prussian slammed his whole member into the Italian's hole, cutting off the sentence and earning a scream. "Damn your tight…"

"I-it hurts! S-stop Prussia!"

"Guess he needed prep after all…" thought the Prussian

Deciding it was too late to do anything, besides, the damage was already done right? The only thing to do now was have fun. Going off that thinking, Prussia started thrusting, his sweat mixing with Italy's blood on the floor of the tub.

With every thrust, Prussia moaned more and more, enjoying the feeling of the hot, tight virgin.

The hot water only added to it, and all of his was making Prussia more and more aroused. Italy was still crying, but with a few perfect thrust to his prostrate, the poor virgin came all over Prussia's chest.

Feeling the muscles constrict around his member, plus hearing the Italian cry out his name drove Prussia over the edge, and he came inside of Italy, filling him up.

After pulling out, watching the smaller man squirm on the floor, panting and flushed, his tan skin a stark contrast against the tub floor- and his own- Prussia started getting hard again.

Italy soon sat up in the corner, leaning against the walls of the tub, rubbing his eyes, still sobbing. "I-I don't l-like your idea of f-fun Pr-prussia."

Prussia decided one more thing couldn't hurt, and was suddenly looming over Italy, his hands pressed against the wall above Italy's head so he couldn't escape.

"Ve… Prussia?"

"Blow me."

"Eh?"

Prussia prodded the Italian's mouth with his member, fully aroused by now, only to see the Italian shake his head, lips firmly pressed together.

The Prussian growled angrily in German and pinched Italy's nose until he had to open his mouth to gasp for breath. Using the opening, he thrust into his mouth, leaving one hand against the wall and moving the other to tangle into Italy's hair.

Italy's eyes opened wide at the sudden intrusion, slightly gagging at Prussia's 5 meters.

Deciding just having those plush Italian lips around his member wasn't enough, he pushed forward, the walls stopping Italy's head from moving backwards.

Italy started to panic as the 5 meters started sliding down his throat, but by the time Prussia started rocking back and forth, thrusting into his mouth, the smaller nation's eyes were clenched shut, tears leaking out of the sides.

Finally Prussia exploded in Italy's mouth, filling it to the brim with his seed. The German leaned down toward Italy's ear and growled softly in it.

"Swallow."

Hoping it would get Prussia to just leave him alone, Italy complied and swallowed it.

Prussia stood up and grabbed a towel on his way out. "Keseseseseses, I was right. That was fun."

Germany noticed his brother wrapped in just a towel walking past his study and sighed.

"Bruder. What were you dong?"

"Oh nothing West! Italy just needed some help washing up!"


End file.
